Love Under The Raindrops
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Fic tentang Ichigo yang sbenarnya suka ama Rukia, tapi gengsi... Dan pengakuan itu terjadi dibawah siraman air hujan....


Fic pertama kazuka !! pertama !!! bner2 pertama !!! gag nyangkan bz bkin fic seaneh innigh !!!!

Hhhaaa……

Owya,,,

DISCLAIMER :

Bleach bner2 bukan punya kazuka, yang kazuka punya m skedar fic na doank….

Slamaat membacaaaa….!!!! ^^

**Love Under The Raindrops**

"Ichiiigooo….tunggu…!" Rukia mengejar Ichigo yang sudah kurang lebih berada 5 meter di depannya. Tidak biasanya ia bangun terlambat pagi ini.

Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah batu ada di depan kakinya sehingga membuatnya tersandung dan jatuh. Ichigo yang melihatnya pun segera berbalik dan membantunya.

"Kau ini, kau tidak apa-apa kan ?" Sambil mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum Ichigo membantu Rukia berdiri. Rukia pun merasa sangat senang _(ceileee….) _karena tidak disangka Ichigo juga punya sisi selembut ini.

"Eh, wajahmu kotor tuh," sambung Ichigo sambil nyengir-nyengir aneh + ketawa gak karuan. Rukia yang barusan merasa sangat bahagia pun jadi cemberut lagi atas sikap Ichigo yang begitu menusuk-nusuk.

*KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL*

"Aaawwww. . . " teriakan Rukia membuat Ichigo yang lagi tidur-tiduran kaget setengah pingsan.

"Ada apaan nih…?"

"Tanganku," Rukia mengaduh.

"Ya ampun, kenapa ?" Ichgo mulai kaget lagi.

"Terjepit kursi…." katanya sambil mengelap darah yang mulai menetes sedikit demi sedikit. Ichigo segera menarik tangannnya dan membawa Rukia ke UKS untuk mengobatinya. Rukia pun sepertinya tersipu-sipu, gak biasanya Ichigo seperti ini. Kemarin-kemarin sih kalau Rukia luka ya pasti cuma dicuekin.

Keesok-esok-kan harinya……

"Ichigo, bisakah kau temani aku beli roti soba ?" ajak Rukia.

"Boleh." Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan keluar kelas. Hal ini tentu saja mengundang kecurigaan temen sekelasnya. Akhir-akhir ini mereka keliatan sering banget jalan berdua semacam tadi. Padahal Ichigo termasuk tipe cowok yang cuek sama cewek disekelilingnya.

Begitu mereka masuk kelas 5 menit 29 detik kemudian, dan Ichigo duduk di tempat duduknya, salah satu temannya, si Keigo itu, melontarkan pertanyaan yang lumayan keras volumenya,

"Hei, Ichigo, kamu suka ya sama si Rukia ?" godanya sambil mengedip genit sama Ichigo.

"Ha? Apa katamu ? Nggak mungkin banget lha yau aku suka sama cewek beraura suram kayak dia !" Ichigo bilang bersamaan dengan munculnya bayangan merah muda di sekitar pipinya, tapi gak kalah kerasnya sama Keigo, bikin ribuan pasang mata tertuju pada mereka berdua _(ribuan? kaga salah tuh?)._

Perkataan Ichigo tadi membuat hati Rukia yang sedang senang dan merasakan indahnya bunga-bunga cinta yang berwarna-warni, sontak menjadi layu dan berjatuhan.

"Memangnya siapa juga yang minta disukai sama stroberi macam kamu?" teriakan Rukia menggema sampai ke ujung kelas, bikin Ishida yang lagi asyik menjahit malah-malah ketusuk jarinya…… _(gomen Ishida..^^)_

Keigo sadar, ada aura mengerikan dari mereka berdua yang bisa bikin merinding siapapun yang berada dalam radius 2,5 meter dari mereka berdua. Malah kayak ada setruman listrik semacam kilat memancar dari mata mereka berdua. Segera mereka saling memalingkan wajah tanda peperangan dingin akan segera dimulai, atau tepatnya sudah dimulai.

Dan perang dingin itu berlanjut sampai beberapa-rapa hari selanjutnya, hingga,,

"Eh, kamu lihat Rukia tidak ?" tanya Ichigo pada Orihime pada saat pulang sekolah, kata-kata ini menandakan bahwa Ichigo telah merasa menyesal dan bersalah atas kata-kata pedasnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san ya,, sepertinya dia sudah pergi ke arah sana." tunjuk Orihime ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah rumah Ichigo.

"Begitu ya, wah, hari mendung kayak gini malah keluyuran tuh anak !" kata Ichigo sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit.

Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk jalan ke arah yang ditunjukkan Orihime barusan, alias dengan kata lain mencari Rukia. Akan tetapi saat ia merasakan rintik-rintik hujan, ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, paling-paling kalau hujan deras ia bisa pulang sendiri, pikirnya, sambil membalikkan arah menuju rumahnya.

Tapi setelah ditunggu-tunggu dan dinanti-nanti, cewek bermata _purple_ itu tak kunjung muncul juga batang lehernya, eh salah, batang hidungnya. Cowok berambut oranye itupun mulai merasa sedikit kecemasan yang tiap menit semakin bertambah besar. Dan setelah ditimbang-timbang serta dipikir-pikir _(lelet amat ya…)_ ia pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Rukia di tengah hujan yang deras ini.

"Ichii mau kemana ?" tanya Yuzu saat ia berpapasan di depan kamar Ichigo.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kucari." katanya terburu-buru.

"Di tengah hujan deras begini ?"

"Ya iyalah, kalau ditunggu redanya mana sempat." katanya sambil berlalu, serta mengambil payung, meninggalkan Yuzu yang masih terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah kakaknya itu.

*25 menit kemudian*

Ichigo mulai agak kelelahan mencari sosok gadis yang lebih pendek 30 cm darinya itu. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan Rukia di bawah pohon duren _(emank di Jepang ada pohon duren neeng ?)_ sambil tertunduk, sepertinya merenung, dan mendekap kedua tangannya sendiri, kedinginan, karena ia tak memakai jaket.

"Ngapain kamu disini ?" Ichigo mendekatinya.

Spontan Rukia membuang mukanya begitu menyadari kehadiran Ichigo. Suasana pun sejenak menjadi hening, tanpa suara. Ichigo menjadi lupa akan tujuan sebenarnya ia mencari Rukia sedari tadi, yaitu meminta maaf atas kata-katanya yang menyakiti dan pedas itu.

"Ummm…Rukia…" Ichigo membuka suara. Namun Rukia tetap saja diam dan membuang mukanya. Tapi tangannya semakin mempererat dekapan terhadap tangan itu sendiri, tandanya ia semakin merasa kedinginan setelah berdiri hampir 1 jam di dalam cuaca seperti ini. Ichigo pun memahami bahasa tubuh seperti itu, dan menyampirkan jaket yang dipakainya, berharap Rukia mau mengeluarkan barang sepatah kata dari mulutnya. Tapi ia cuma diam dan hanya memberi senyum yang ketahuan banget kalau itu sangat dipaksakan, sebagai tanda terima kasih atas jaket barusan.

"Rukia, m..ma..maaf ya atas kata-kataku hari itu…." Ichigo akhirnya mengalah. "Aku tau kata-kataku itu pedas, tapi…"

"Kau tidak mau malu di hadapan teman-teman kan ?" potong Rukia.

"Yah, mu..mungkin begitulah kata lainnya…Ta..tapi…" Ichigo mulai gelagapan.

"Tapi apa ? Kau memang mau mengatakan kalau aku ini cewek yang beraura suram dan aneh ?" Rukia membalas.

"Bukan Rukia,…" Tapi Rukia sepertinya ingin pergi dari tempat itu, menerobos hujan.

"Hei, kau mau lebih kedinginan lagi ?" Ichigo refleks memegang pergelangan tangan Rukia. Rukia kembali malu-malu _(ehm)_. Ia merasakan hangatnya tangan Ichigo yang dirasanya cukup ampuh untuk mengalahkan dingin yang ia rasa sejak tadi.

"Tunggu Rukia, ada yang mau kukatakan padamu…." muka Ichigo mulai menampakkan garis-garis kemerahan.

"Apa lagi ?" nada suara Rukia mulai melemah ketika ia melihat tatapan Ichigo yang tampaknya begitu lembut.

"Ss…se..benarnya aku… ummm… sebenarnya…aduh, bagaimana mengatakannya ya…"

Rukia mulai tersenyum, yang membuat muka Ichigo jadi semakin merah kayak stroberi _(namanya juga Ichigo)._

"Suka……" Rukia jadi bingung dengan kata-kata yang menggantung semacam itu.

"…….Sama……." Rukia semakin heran.

"K…a…..ka…kamu….." Mata ungu Rukia terbelalak mendengarnya. Rasa yang ia kira cuma bertepuk sebelah tangan ternyata juga ada pada Ichigo. Ia pun tersenyum lagi.

"Ternyata sama ya….." Rukia akhirnya mau berbicara. Ichigo yang mendengarnya pun jadi berbinar-binar campur bahagia ditambah gembira setengah mati. Perlahan - lahan hujan yang tadi deras pun semakin reda diiringi munculnya pelangi di sebelah timur.

Mereka pun tersenyum satu sama lain. Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia, dan mengajaknya pulang.

~OWARI~

Ahaha….. gmn nech….

Fic pertama yg anehhhh……

Tapi klo berminat tlong ripyu yahhh…..

Tolonggg….tolonggg….

Tpi trsrah az dch…… -o-

See u in the next story….. (kya kartun diego….."_")


End file.
